


Only I Own Me

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: Slow, stupid Chouji,rings in his ears and he’s just a few yen short of the cheapest packet. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and the civilian opens his mouth, no doubt to say something to the effect of paying or leaving—And then there’s a softpardon me, the clink of money on the counter, and Chouji’s purchase gets ringed through before he can so much as blink.(or the story about an act of kindness that buys more than its weight in gold)





	Only I Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't much in the way of warnings for this one, unless name-calling is a big no-no for you, but if that's not your jam then you know where the 'back' button is. Also, this is a little like a 'deleted scene' in canon, so whilst I indicated it's canon compliant... take it with a grain of salt.
> 
> Special thanks to Coldplay's _Adventure of a Lifetime_ for inspiring me in the hour it took to write this, the prompt 'spare some change, please?' for providing the main setting and just about nothing else, and my brother for getting me to watch something light-hearted (which inadvertently made this more light-hearted than the last few drabbles). Maybe I'll get to outright fluff later, but for now... at least this ends happily?

* * *

 

Chouji knows how everyone thinks of him, those who don’t know about his clan techniques and only see the things they want to see. _Pig,_ they call him, not always behind his back and certainly never soft enough to escape his notice. _Look at the little glutton growing up to be just like his fat family!_ These are the people he’s meant to be protecting from the dangers outside and they treat him like _this?_

But then he meets other people— _team members,_ his father tells him, _people who’ll watch your back for you someday_ —and it’s not fat; it’s _stupid_ and _slow_ and _loser_. They don’t let him play because he’s not like them, a little too inclined to food and the simpler pleasures in life for their tastes, and it’s why Chouji’s here, now. Everyone’s off playing games without him and he’s rooting around his pockets to find enough money for another packet of chips.

It’s… not humiliating, because food is _food_ and Chouji will never turn his back on food, but he’d like to be playing with everyone else too. He’s no good at hiding and no good at seeking, not fast enough to tag someone and not much use beside a scapegoat, so he can see why they don’t want him.

It doesn’t mean it makes the ache go away, of course. It doesn’t stop his eyes from misting over as his stomach grumbles and the civilian behind the counter goes from faintly polite to miffed.

_Slow, stupid Chouji,_ rings in his ears and he’s just a few yen short of the cheapest packet. Tears gather at the corner of his eyes and the civilian opens his mouth, no doubt to say something to the effect of paying or leaving—

And then there’s a soft _pardon me_ , the clink of money on the counter, and Chouji’s purchase gets ringed through before he can so much as blink.

“Get going, kid,” the civilian says, pushing the chips to him, and he does just that in a heady daze.

The thing is, Chouji didn’t even notice who it was. His father’s always told him to be polite but how can he be, when he can’t thank his good Samaritan? _It’s better to be kind and have a caring heart_ echoes in his mind and he can see that now, the sting of being rejected smoothed over by the quiet warmth in his chest, but…

_I’ll do something good for a stranger later,_ Chouji firmly decides, opening the packet with a few loud crinkles. _It’s the least I can do when someone was nice to me_.

Uncaring of the mutters and stares that follow him, Chouji munches contently on a handful of chips and wanders away, ignoring the sound of laughter and running behind him. Maybe he’ll share his packet with the kid he always sees by himself in the park, the one nobody goes near even when they don’t want uneven teams for their games, or maybe…

(he’s so lost in his thoughts that he never hears the _troublesome_ or sees the half-resigned smile behind him, but it’s alright; he’ll meet that friend later, when he’s on a rooftop staring at clouds, and their lifelong friendship can start then)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a pat on the back if you managed to pick the two cameo appearances and figure out who they were.
> 
> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out my [blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). I've got other writing stuff on there as well, if that piques your interest, but you're best checking out 'Just Like Me' or 'A World of One's Own' if you want this fic/series specifically.


End file.
